The Primary
by Henri R
Summary: This is the first chapter of my original story.


Logan stood there. His back straight, his smile, stretching ear to ear. He seemed so comfortable in a sea full of people that would despise the person he really was. Logan Reed was very professional. Not only with his personality, but the way he presented himself visually. Mostly due to his parents political standing and public status. Besides, he never found looking his best, and being polite to be a bad thing. It was how he was raised. To be the perfect southern gentleman. Of course, it wasn't too much for his parents to ask. But living up to their expectations, it wasn't as easy as it seemed. Logan was destined to be the next great politician, the next great religious figure, the next great everything. Sure, he hoped for success in everything he did. He hoped his hard-work would pay off. But everything he put his hard-work and time into, they seemed unimportant and useless. The speeches and presentation, just words and visuals that meant nothing to him.

Music, that's what meant something. Words that made sense, even when they didn't. A melody the seemed to flow, not only threw his ears, but threw his fingers. Logan had taught himself to play piano when he was young. A task that seemed to take up most of his days, leaving so much less for friends. But at the time, the keys seemed to be the only things that mattered. They were the only friends he needed.

He blinked looking over at his father. For a few seconds he had forgotten where he was, with all the daydreaming and what not. He was quickly pushed back into reality when his brother nudged him. He turned his head, wanting to glare at him so bad, but that wouldn't look very right, him being who he was all So he just stared at him for a moment, with his cheesy ass grin on his face and then turned back, looking forward at all the people around them. His father running for president was really taking a toll on the 'Stepford Family'. Even if his parents didn't want to admit it. They didn't look at each other the same way anymore and the tone, even though they seemed so polite. The tone, it was off key and out of place. Something his family never appeared to be. But he brushed it off, and acted as if everything would be okay, cause he knew it would be. It always was.

As the crowd began to scream and cheer his father's name, he felt his mother giving him a slight push toward the stairs on the platform they were standing on. He turned, waving as he was instructed to do and then made his way down the stairs. He followed behind his mother, looking down at his watch. "Mom, would it be okay if I got going now?" he asked in his sweet, and gentle voice. His mother turned around and looked at him.

"What is it that you need to do that is so important that you have to leave now, Logan Anthony? " He hated it whenever his mom threw his middle name into it. Like it meant so much more that way.

"Well I made arrangements this evening." His words seemed so polite, it always did.

"Logan, why would you make plans for today? This is your father's day. One day, you will have a day like this. Would you want you future children to do something like this, too you?" Her voice always came off so cold, and bitter. Like she didn't want to be there either. That even she, wanted out.

He cleared his throat a little, bowing his head for a moment. "No Ma'am, I wouldn't" He then looked back up at her.

She reached forward and gently touched his shoulder "See, there is the young man I raised." She stared at him, a sort of glimmer of hope in her eye, then walked away.

He couldn't let her down. He smiled a bit and nodded. Going meant breaking everything that he had built, the hard-work the he didn't even appreciate, himself. So, he stood there, like a little robot. The one his parents asked him to be. He nodded as people spoke to him, answering with "Yes, Sir" or "Yes, Ma'am" he was so polite, that sometimes he even irritated himself. He just wanted to leave. Go and do anything, everything. But he seemed trapped. The hour seemed to pass by so unbelievably slow. He just wanted to beg, and plead his mother to let him go. But he knew it was pointless, well that was until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see his father standing there.

"Logan, what are you still doing here, son?"

Logan smiled _'Ohh well mom is making me stay, I would be gone if I could be' _He wanted to say it, but he didn't have enough balls. "Dad, this is your big day. Of course I am going to be here" He made it appear that he wanted to be there, just as much as he did.

"Well get going, there is no need to be here, Logan" his father patted his shoulder. "Besides, we have another big day tomorrow."

Logan smiled and nodded. "Thank you, dad" he turned heading for the door. His smile grew even more. He was so happy to be getting out of there. He wanted it more then anything. Because outside of that marble building, was the boy that Logan tried so hard not to be. The boy he always dreamed he could be.


End file.
